


In the Water

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 23:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Buck can't find Christopher.





	In the Water

His hands were shaking. He had looked away for not even two minutes and Christopher had disappeared. There weren’t many places he could have gone, so after a quick look into the tight group on the fire engine, he dove into the water, screaming the boy’s name.

“Christopher! Christopher! Where are you?”

How could he live with himself if he let Christopher get hurt under his watch? What was he going to tell Eddie? Christopher was the most important thing in Eddie’s world, and the little boy was pretty damn important to Buck too.

“Christopher!” he yelled again, searching for the orange stripes of the shirt Christopher had been wearing. “Christopher!”

The water was too fast, and Buck could barely keep his head above the water as he searched. “Christoper!” 

His hands were shaking, and he’d lost Christopher, and he wasn’t even sure what the point of trying to keep his head above the water was anymore.

Just before he started to turn back to the fire truck where the rest of the people were waiting, he thought he heard Christopher calling his name, and when he turned back around he saw the best thing he’d ever seen. There was Christopher, in one of the Zodiac search and rescue boats, safely wrapped in a silver shock blanket and Eddie’s arms.

Buck’s hands were still shaking, but everything would turn out okay, now that Eddie was here.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished the episode, and I'm crying, so here, have this, which also made me cry but at least it has a happier ending than this episode did


End file.
